


will you go with me to the ends of the earth? (yes, always, of course)

by FlawlessZiam



Series: you & i [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, New York City, Plot Twist: my writing gets sappier, Travel, cute date ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawlessZiam/pseuds/FlawlessZiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>riley would follow maya anywhere. period. the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	will you go with me to the ends of the earth? (yes, always, of course)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still at it... I would't expect too much from this series but I hope you find it cute. This series goes in no particular order so read however you like! I love working with these characters though and I hope I'm doing them justice, at least somewhat. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

Riley loves everything about New York City. She loves the life that it holds, loves to people watch and speculate about the lives they lead. She loves that it’s the city that never sleeps, the place where immigrants landed to start a new life, the embodiment of the land of opportunity. She loves the noise, loves to listen and discern every part of city life. She loves that the city is at her fingertips, just a subway trip away. It’s her home and she loves it and she never wants to leave. 

Riley loves Maya more though. 

Maya is a picture perfect product of the city, a poster child even. But sometimes she needs to get away. Sometimes the city is too much for her. 

Riley always comes with her. 

Sometimes it’s as simple as going up to the cabin upstate that Shawn refuses to sell, even though he lives in the city now with Maya and Katy. 

Sometimes though, they have to get lost. Hop on a bus or a train and just go. They never end up far enough away that they can’t get back, because so far Maya has always wanted to go back, but it’s far enough away that they can pretend they’re in a different world. Their own little world, something they can mold and create and have just to themselves. New York City is home to whoever wants it. Sometimes Maya craves more control than that offers. 

The trips aren’t just Riley indulging Maya though. She enjoys them just as much as her girlfriend. They are the perfect chance to get away from the prying eyes of her parents and their nosy friends (that they love dearly of course). They can have dates, just the two of them. As they discover new places together, they discover new things about each other. They create memories for just the two of them to share. 

Like the ice cream shop tucked in next to a gas station that was almost as crowded as a shop on Broadway. They speculated where so many people could come from when there was seemingly nothing for miles. Maya suggested they were ghosts and the shop was really some kind of purgatory. Riley couldn’t finish her ice cream (which was indescribably good). 

Or the movie theatre that was only showing foreign films. They watched a French romance and even with the subtitles only understood half of it. Maybe because they only paid attention to half of it… 

Riley vividly remembers a park full of toddlers from some kind of play group. The swings were abandoned and she and Maya had a contest to see who could go the highest amongst the screams and laughter of children. 

They didn’t have to do anything special. In fact, the more ordinary the setting, the more fun they seemed to have. Maya liked contradictions after all. What better contradiction then the city itself personified needing to get away from busyness and noise? 

The city will always be Riley’s home and she knows no matter where Maya takes her she’ll always be able to go back. But she also knows that she would follow Maya to the ends of the earth and love every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I need comments and kudos to feel validated. Don't let me down.
> 
>  
> 
> If you have an interesting idea and want to ask nicely I might write something for you.


End file.
